


Carry On My Wayward Son

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Catholic background, Demons, F/F, F/M, Foster Siblings, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Hunters, M/M, Modern Era, Monsters, Saving people hunting things the family business, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The mighty Nein Supernatural au no one asked for.But I wrote it anyways.





	Carry On My Wayward Son

Caleb Widogast stood at the crossroads, he was desperate. Desperate enough to make a deal with the very thing he and his adopted sister Beau had been hunting. The demon appeared. 

“What a pleasant surprise Bren,” the demon said smiling at him. “Oh it’s Caleb now isn’t it,” they tilted their head to the side. “Come here to kill me?”

”Nein,” he said “I came here to make a deal with you,” he said. 

“What deal is that? Could it be your family?”

”ja,” he said “stop playing games before I find some other demon who won’t waste my time,” he said. “My family is dying,” 

“you want me to save them is that it?”

”Yes.” He said “my soul for their lives,” 

the demon pondered for a bit. “Alright. But this is a pretty big thing you ask of me, and it’s for both Beauregard and Veth,” they said. “I’ll make this deal with you, but you only get a year. I am after all not suppose to be making deals with a hunter family. You try to find a way around this and they die,” 

caleb signed “deal,” he said.

A year. At least his family would be alive. He of course couldn’t tell them. They would try and find some way to undo this. They sealed the deal. The demon left, Caleb returned to the hospital, where the doctors were baffled at the mysterious recovery of the three women in their care.

A YEAR LATER 

Caleb sat in the motel room, he had gone on a hunt alone and for a good reason. He only had a couple hours left before the hellhound came for him. He called Cad first. He knew they were all busy with hunts of their own. He was surprised to hear Cad pick up. 

“Caleb, it’s so nice to hear from you. How have you been?”

”hi Cad, I wasn’t expecting you to pick up,”

”oh?”

”I will have to make this quick, I really don’t have much time left and I have to call the others still. I wanted to say that I love you, and will miss you,”

”Caleb what’s going on?”

”I made a deal with a demon, to save mama and our sisters,” he said “I called to say goodbye,” he said. 

“How long do you have?”

”a couple hours,” he said. “They could only give me a year,”

”I forgive you, I understand. But Caleb you should have told us sooner,”

”I know. I know. But you would all try to find a way to save me,”

”where are you?”

”just finished a hunt,” he said. “I have to go,” he said “I’m in marrowglade,” he said hanging up. 

“Caleb wait!” Cad said but it was to late the line went dead. Caleb called jester next. He was relieved he got voicemail, he didn’t want to have to hear the pain in their voices when he told them this as goodbye. 

“Hey Jessie,” he said. “I want you to know that I love you. You’re the best little sister ever. I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything. I’m sorry I kept this from you, from Beau and from Mama. I hope you can forgive me,” he said. “But I couldn’t stand to lose my family. Not again. I made a deal to save you, Beau, and mama,” he said. “And I was only given a year. I knew if I told you guys you would try to find a way to save me. And I couldn’t back out of the deal. So I just didn’t tell you. Anyways I love you very much. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me,” he said. “I love you. Goodbye,” he said. He hung up the phone. He called Beau next. 

“Hallo Beauregard,” he said. “I hope you can forgive me, and understand the position I was in,” he said. “I’m sorry,” he said “for the pain that my death will cause you. But I want you to know, I love you. I couldn’t lose my family. And sacrificing myself so you could live, it will be worth it,” he said. “I will understand if you can’t forgive me. Goodbye.” He hung up. He called Veth last. 

“Hi mama,” he said. “There is so much I want to say to you, but there isn’t enough time too. I love you, thank you for rescuing me. Thank you for giving me a family. And for loving me. I made a deal to save you and my sisters.” He said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And that by the time you hear this message I will be dead. I love you mama and I hope you can forgive me,” he said. “Goodbye,” he hung the phone up. He watched the time tick by. He heard the howls of the hellhound. He left the motel room and walked out to the parking lot. He greeted the hellhound, and welcomed death with open arms.

FOUR MONTHS LATER 

Caleb woke up in a dark wooden box, he remembered a bright light piercing through the hell fire and pulling him free. The face he had seen had already faded from his memory which was strange considering he never forgot anything. He pulled open the wood panel taking a breath before the dirt fell threw, he dug his way to the top, breathing in the fresh air. He pulled himself from the grave. He stood up, an unmarked grave, by the side of the road. He followed it into town, he got strange looks as he walked pasted people. No surprise there, he was covered in dirt. A police car pulled up beside him. 

”You alright sir? You trying to get somewhere. Maybe We can help you,” they said. “I’m officer. Bryce Feelid,” 

“Bryce?” Caleb said Turing to look at them. Bryce was one of the hunters stationed in the police department.

”Caleb? Veth told me you were dead,”

”I was,” he said “I umm how long have I been dead?”

”four months. Let me take you home. You aren’t a demon are you?” Four months? It hadn’t felt like four months. It had felt like eleven years. 

”no I am me,” he said. Though he let Bryce test it anyways. He wasn’t. They drove him home. Caleb thanked them. He knocked on the door. Veth opened it up. 

“Cay?” She said “wha- how are you alive?”

”I don’t know,” he said. Veth let him in, she got some waters for the two of them. Unsure if this wasn’t really Caleb or a demon wearing Caleb’s body she put holy water in the drinks and handed it to him. Caleb gulped it down, he was so thirsty. He didn’t think he had ever been this thirsty before. 

“So not a demon. It’s really you,”

”Where is Beau and Jester?”

”Beau is recovering from an injury from a hunt and jester. Well she ran off......after you died” she said “how did you escape?” She asked. Caleb rolled up his sleeve revealing the hand print burned into his shoulder. 

“I do not know,” he said 

“get cleaned up and I will take you to see your sister,” she said. Caleb cleaned up, he could still feel the hellhound tearing into him. He could still feel the pain of the torture he endured. He didn’t have any scars from the torture in hell but it felt like they were there. He let the water run cold. Before he finally got out and dried off, he got dressed. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He walked out of the bathroom. 

“We are getting food on the way,” Veth said. They stopped by a fast food place and picked up a sandwiches. They walked up to beau’s apartment. Veth knocked on the door. 

“Beau,” she said “it’s me,” Beau opened the door. She was wearing a shirt that wasn’t her size and only underwear. Her hair was a bit longer, still had the under-shave. It was down at the moment. Usually she kept it up in a bun. 

“Hey mama,” she said. 

“Beau who is it?” A soft voice called out. 

“It’s mama,” she said 

“I brought someone with me can we come in?” 

“Sure,” she said. Her eyes met Caleb’s. “Cay?”

”Beauregard,” He said. She let them in. A tall women walked out of the bathroom. He had only met her once before. There was something about her that Caleb couldn’t quite place. It was familiar in a way, comforting. Beau remembered the first time she met Caleb, mama adopted him more like rescued him from an orphanage, that had been run by a cult leader. He had scars, he was quiet, tired, broken. The same look he had in his eyes then was the look in his eyes now. Like the life had been drained from him. He was the last one to be adopted but was about three years younger than Cad was. They had two other siblings Jester and Caduceus. Cad was the oldest, he worked in a graveyard. He had been there to help them bury Caleb. Jester had taken Caleb’s death pretty hard, they all had. They had become a tightly knit family. They saved people, they saved people from deals like the one Caleb had made only he couldn’t be saved. He couldn’t back out of this deal, that’s what he had said in his message. Jester was with another hunter chasing down a led on some creature. They weren’t sure what it was but whatever it was it had caused the readings to go off the charts. They thought it might be another celestial. Like Yasha was, the readings were the same. Beau and Yasha had been planning on going with Jester and Fjord but then Beau had been injured. She punched Caleb in the arm.

“That was for keeping it from us,” she then wrapped her arms around Caleb, hugging him. 

“I deserved that,” he said. 

“How are you alive?”

”I do not know,” he said. He explained what happened, showing them the hand print.

Yasha spoke, “you have been touched by a celestial. One of them dragged you out of hell.”

”why would they drag me out of hell?”

”there could be any number of reasons,” she said. “Your soul has been cleansed,” she said “the darkness that touched you as a child. That hurt you, the mark it left is gone,” the memories were still there, though. The memories of the orphanage, the cult Cerberus assembly, of Trent Ikithon.

“How is that possible?” He asked 

“You were brought back to life by a celestial. It’s something we can do, cleanse souls,” she said looking closer at him. “Your aura has changed,” she said. “The dark edges that were in it the first time I met you are gone. It’s been replaced with lilac edges,” she said. “I believe I know who it was who touched you. Dragged you from hell,”

”who was it?”

”Mollymauk Tealeaf,” she said. “I know them well, I can contact them,” she said. “Talk to them. See if they would be willing to talk,”

“Why wouldn’t they be willing to talk?” Veth asked 

“Some celestials are private people,” she said. “They do things for people and then do not talk at all to them or explain,” beau’s phone rang. She picked it up. 

“Jessie what—“

”oh beau it’s horrible! Fjord and I we followed the trial and it lead us to Caleb’s grave,” she cried “someone violated it, he’s gone! It’s been dug up and all the trees surrounding it have been taken down. The flowers died,”

“Jessie,” beau said “Caleb is standing in front of us, Yasha thinks the celestial you are tracking is the one that dragged Caleb out of hell,”

”What? Caleb is alive? Put him on the phone,” Beau handed it to Caleb. 

“Hallo Jessie, it’s me,”

”Cayleb! It is you, oh my gods I missed you, we are gonna head over right now. Don’t die again okay,” she said hanging up. 


End file.
